


Only a Fool

by lunadesangre



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lovesick is what Bryce is – what he’s been since day one in freshman year.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Fool

Bryce doesn’t tell the truth to Chuck, even after, even when Chuck knows the why about Stanford – most of it, anyway.

Because put plainly, it goes like this: _I did it all for you_. (But he does almost say that, except, not _quite_.) And like this: _Because I love you_.

And Chuck could guess that much, if he wasn’t so, well, _Chuck_. (Might have already, and could just be sparing Bryce by pretending to not get it at all, but probably not: he’s _Chuck_.)

In details, it’s even worse: _I broke your heart and ruined your life to protect you, and then ruined it again by only trusting you_. And let’s not forget: _The girl you love? I made her fall in love with me so she would find you to try to understand why I trusted you and not_ (her) _anyone else. Because I knew she’d fall in love with you too_ (that’s just the way you are) _, and that she’d protect you with everything she’s got. And yeah, I died for you too. And lived_ (live) _for you_ (and that’s harder to do than just dying).

It sounds lovesick, but lovesick is what Bryce is – what he’s been since day one in freshman year. He’s used to it. Used to fantasizing and not hoping and keeping his mouth shut (mostly), and for all that he’s a spy and adaptable, those are habits he can’t break. He’s long ago resigned himself to the fact that he’ll never ever have Chuck the way he wants him (that Chuck will never ever want him the way Bryce wants him to want him).

And that’s okay, really. He only wants Chuck safe, and preferably happy.

Except –  _except_ : not with Sarah.

Because Sarah’s like Bryce (and that’s why Bryce knew his plan would work), and Chuck deserves better. He deserves someone like him: pure and innocent in all the ways Bryce and Sarah are not. That’s why Bryce tries to steal her away before something really does happen between her and Chuck.

It has nothing to do with the vague (bad) idea that as long as Chuck’s single (lonely and increasingly happier to see Bryce each time), Bryce has a tiny tiny chance. Nothing at all.


End file.
